Psychotic Kyle song love
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Kyle ama mortalmente a Stan pero el esta con Wendy. Verlo con Wendy le da dolor, una voz en su cabeza lo tortura, esta desesperado ¿Que llegara a cometer? ¿Sera capaz de controlar este impulso? ¿sera imposible para alguien tan psicotico?. Songfic.


Antes de continuar Love is war se me ocurrio un songfic en hora de Matematica (por algo repruebo). Les otra oportunidad para hacer otro songfic.

Cancion: Psychotic Len song love

Interprete: Len kagamine

**El cielo esta gris, ya va a llover**

**Esta tan nublado como mi mente **

**Una gota callo hacia el suelo**

**¿Caya del cielo o de mi ojo?**

**Me da igual**

Caminaba por calle en la lluvia tan fria, tan humeda y tan dolorosa. Solo lloraba en silencio

Me preguntaba ¿porque tuvo que ser asi? ¿porque dios no me llevo antes a mi?

**Sin un paraguas**

**Estoy solo como una rata ahogada**

**El sonido de la lluvio resuena...**

**Y solo mata**

**¡Mi existencia!**

No puedo escuchar nada mas que el sonido de la lluvia y eso me da dolor en la cabeza y el corazon. Siento como si la lluvia provocara que arruine mi existencia.

**Parenla, detenla. Espero que deje de llover** **muy pronto**

**O yo voy a estroperame**

**Llore y llore mas rasgones son dejados**

**Aun si todavia estoy mojado**

**Tengo frio**

Ya no tolero la lluvia, las gotas en mis manos forman la roja sangre. El frio me hace sufrir y el no saber que el esta conmigo: daña mas mi ser.

Antes de llover el sol resplandia en South Park. Siempre, esperaba para verlo sonrreir. Este sentimiento que tenia hacia Stan Marsh lo mantenia enserrado pero ¿cuanto mas podria mantenerlo asi?

Caminaba por la calle tan tranquilo hacia la escuela aunque algo inpasiente por ver a Stan.

-¡Kyle! - escuhe la voz de Stan llamandome.

-Hola Stan - voltie a verlo.

-Hola amigo - me sonrrio como de costumbre. Amaba esa sonrrisa tan linda desde niño.

**Sin saber mis sentimientos**

**Tu me saludas con una sonrrisa brillante**

**Mañana , el dia** **siguiente y el dia despues de ****mañana**

-Hola Stan - escuche las voces de Kenny, Cartman y Butters.

-Hola chicos - les dirijio la sonrrisa hacia ellos.

Me senti apuñalado en el corazon.

**Pero no es mas que un saludo**

**Eso me hace daño mas que un arma letal**

**¿Tu sabes que?**

-¡Stan! - Wendy se hacerco a Stan y lo abraso.

Wendy era la novia de Stan, recuerdo que el soñaba con ella desde la primaria y no le di importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que yo lo amaba, pero era mi mejor amigo y no podia ser egoista.

-¿Como estas Wendy? - le pregunto. Se habia olvidado de mi para verla solo a ella.

-Muy bien Stan porque te tengo a mi lado.

Estaba harto de esto cada mañana. Sufria tanto de verlo con ella.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todo se puso aterrador y extraño.

Los maestos daban la clase, los alumnos no ponian atencion, Stan se la pasa mirando a Wendy y ella le mandaba besos.

**Tu tienes la mirada fija en el**

**Y no en mi**

**Siempre eh amado verte sonrreir**

**Pero ahora ****no me gusta ¿porque?**

Algo en mi me esta torturando, una voz en mi cabeza me grita y me molesta todo el tiempo ¡Soy tan psicotico!

**Psicotico, psicotico tengo una mente psicotica**

**Soy ta psicotico que desaparecere en el aire**

**Me duele, me duele mi corazon me duele**

**¿No es ridiculo?**

**Te amo de forma mortal**

**Tengo miedo de mi**

***FLASHBACK***

Era el dia que cumplia 5 años.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kyle! - Stan me abraso y sonrrio.

-Gracias Stan - correspondi el abraso y nos soltamos en unos segundos.

-Te traje un regalo - saco una caja.

-¿Que es? - pregunte emocionado.

-Cierra los ojos - me pidio. Yo cerre los ojos.

-Abrelos - volvio a pedirme y los abri. Tenia en las manos una ushanka verde limon - Espero que te guste Kyle.

-Me encanta Stan - sonrrei.

-Dejame te la pongo - Stan se hacerco a mi y puso la ushanka en mi cabeza.

Los dos sonrreimos.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Stan se iba a quedar hasta tarda en la escuela porque tenia practica Futball y yo queria esperarlo fuera de la cancha.

Stan se despedia de Wendy con un abraso y un fuerte beso en los labios.

_Odias verlo con esa chica_ _¿cierto? _

Es imposible otra vez escucho esa vos en mi cabeza.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunte temblando.

_No importa quien soy sino tu sufrimiento y tu dolor Kyle_

-Deja de molestarme.

_Tanto amas a ese chico que detestas verlo con otra persona_, _estas sufriendo por el y quieres detener esta sensacion de... matar pero no puedes._

-Detente porfavor - empeze a llorar un poco

_Deja de hacerte el idiota Kyle tu sabes que quieres terminar con este sufrimiento acabando __con su vida_

-Basta

_¿A quien carajo quieres engañar? no puedes ocultarlo_

-En serio basta ya porfavor - mi llanto se hizo mas intenso

**Dejame ir lo antes posible**

**Quiero ser relevado**

**La voz en mi cabeza resuena y me dice **

**"¿porque no terminas con esto?"**

_Termina con esto tu saber que es lo que te dicen tus impulsos_

-¡CALLATE CARAJO! - grite horriblemento apretandome fuerte la cabeza.

No podia evitar este impulso cada vez se hace mas fuerte.

Segui a Stan a los vestidores. Sin darme cuenta tenia una pistola en mi mano derecha lista para acabar con la vida de alguien y lo unico que podia oir era el latir fuerte de mi corazon.

Quiero evitar esto, quiero detenerme, quiero ser eliminado ahora mismo.

**Impulso, un impulso**. **Tengo un fuerte impulso**

**Siento acelerar mi corazon y es muy ruidoso**

Me acerque a Stan ,quien estaba de espaldas, y pegue la pistola en su cabeza.

**Parenlo, parenlo lo antes posible**

**Dejenme ir a terminar esto con mis manos**... **porfavor**

**Se detuvo, se detuvo no escucho ninguna voz**

**En tus ojos me asusta  
><strong>

Los ojos de Stan estaban llenos de terror, lo tome por el cuello y sonrrei como un maldito psicopata.

**¿Porque? ¿porque paso esto? No puede ser**

**No vero mas que un mundo lleno de sangre**

No puede ser, esto es imposible. El cuerpo de Stan sin vida a mis pies y mis manos manchadas con su sangre.

**Debo estar loco**

**Ayudenme**

Abrase el cuerpo de Stan llorando y lamentandome.

Haci fue como llegue a esto, no tuve el valor de regresar a casa jamas, estaba destinado a ser un psicotico asesino que mato a la persona que amaba. Mi vada se arruino.

Yo no puedo vivir con este dolor, solo acabando con mi vida terminara y descansare en el infierno...

Mi muerte me hizo feliz...

FIN.

Era obvio que terminaria haci de triste. Gracias por leerlo y disculpen mis horrores de ortografia.

**Dejen reviews plis**


End file.
